To mitigate against conditions which may lead to engine surge or blow out, some gas turbine engines have incorporated bleed valves in the engine casing upstream of the combustor which, when an engine surge is imminent, open to reduce or “bleed” airflow from the gas flow path before it reaches the combustor.
Prior art bleed valves using a movable valve element can include a guide bearing which moves within a flat-bottom track, thereby guiding the movement of the valve element. The loads, as well as the radial play between the outer race of the guide bearing and the bottom surface of the flat-bottom track, can cause premature damage to both the guide bearing and the flat-bottom track.